The invention relates to a suction bag emptying device comprising a container with a lid for a suction bag to be placed into the container, the container having a discharge point for the removal of the contents of the suction bag.
The invention also relates to an assembly comprising at least one suction bag and a suction bag emptying device, and to a method for emptying a suction bag.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,577 discloses a device provided with a lid and scissor- or knife-type members that cut open the bottom of the suction bag. Suction bags are placed into the device in a basket and the lid is closed, the basket being thus pressed down towards the scissor- or knife-type members that cut open the suction bags. The closing of the lid of the device also activates a rinsing process in which the suction bags are rinsed and disinfected.
A problem with the device of the above publication is that, firstly, its structure is complicated. Secondly, it is not certain that the suction bag could be emptied completely, or that the inside of the suction bag would be rinsed throughout, because the rinsing takes place from outside of the suction bags. Thirdly, the suction bags are cut in an uncontrollable manner at the point where they are within reach of the scissor- or knife-type members.